Rival
by SoEul83
Summary: Dicen que los celos son malos consejeros ¿Será verdad? Creo que Yi Jeong podrá aclararnos esa afirmación.


_**Hola a todas/os**_

 _ **Ha pasado casi un año desde que publiqué, sinceramente me disculpo por mis tardanzas u.u**_

 _ **Esta vez les traigo un oneshot que ya había publicado, pero que en mi etapa emo borré XD**_

 _ **La inspiración para editar esta historia es culpa de Infinite XD**_

 _ **Si les gusta este grupo les recomiendo escuchar**_ _"Inconvenient Truth"_ _ **mientras leen este oneshot y entenderán porqué me inspiró jajajaja**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes y la historia de Boys Over Flowers no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **Aclaraciones: Lo que está en cursiva son pensamientos.**_

 _ **Ahora sí, disfruten de la lectura.**_

 **=o=O=o=O=o=O=o=O=o=O=o=O=o=O=o=O=o=O=o=O=**

RIVAL

Esa tarde, el bullicio era más elevado de lo usual. A simple vista, el viejo salón F4 con el lujoso mobiliario y los variados elementos de entretenimiento: la enorme televisión, la última consola de videojuegos y la carísima mesa de billar – elaborada con madera de nogal y tallada exquisitamente – eran conscientes de su inocencia en la restallante alegría que se respiraba en el ambiente. Los cortos espacios de silencio eran rotos por las estridentes carcajadas que le inyectaban vida al lugar. Sus ocupantes, verdaderos expertos en bromas, tenían motivos de sobra para reír a lo grande.

Sin embargo, una persona se encontraba realmente infeliz. De tanto en tanto un gruñido de indignación se materializaba en sus labios; mientras sus ojos mutaban de negros a rojo furioso.

— Quién iba a decir que el Casanova del F4 se asustaría de ese tipo de rival. — dijo Wo Bin con la clara intención de burlarse de Yi Jeong.

— Debes ver el lado positivo, por lo menos tienes 20 años de ventaja sobre él. — comentó tranquilamente Ji Hoo.

— Yi Jeong ah, ¿quieres que le dé una tarjeta roja? — Esta vez fue el turno de Jun Pyo y de inmediato las risas no se hicieron esperar.

Eran cuatro hombres adultos, pero en ocasiones se comportaban como chiquillos de jardín. La peor situación se producía cuando convertían a uno de ellos en el blanco de sus burlas y resultaba evidente que aquel día So Yi Jeong se había ganado dicho honor.

Yi Jeong permanecía callado, recitando un mantra: _ **"Son tus mejores amigos, no los mates"**_. De algún modo tenía que reprimirse y evitar darles una buena golpiza a ese trío de bromistas, aunque era culpa suya lo que estaba padeciendo.

Todo comenzó cuando escuchó una conversación entre Ga Eul, Jan Di y Jae Kyung, malinterpretándola. Todavía recordaba el incidente a la perfección…

 _Había ido en busca de su novia a casa de Jae Kyung para invitarla a cenar. Estos últimos días, el trabajo en el museo lo tenía bastante atareado por la próxima exposición, a tal punto que eran pocas las horas que se veían al día. Estaba desacostumbrado a pasar largo tiempo encerrado entre cuatro paredes – excepto cuando lo hacía en su estudio – leyendo toneladas de papeles, firmándolos y asistiendo a tediosas reuniones. Sin embargo, desde que retornó de Suecia, su abuelo se dio a la tarea de ponerlo al corriente de los negocios familiares, después de todo, era el futuro heredero del clan So y debía estar aleccionado para cuando tuviera que asumir el cargo de director del museo Woo Sung._

 _Aparcó el coche – un BMW plateado – frente a la entrada de la mansión Ha e ingresó. El mayordomo lo saludó respetuosamente y se ofreció a acompañarlo hasta donde estaba Ga Eul, pero él declinó su atención. Conocía el lugar a la perfección, ya que no era la primera vez que había ido. Jae Kyung poseía el peculiar hábito de secuestrar a su novia cuando le resultaba posible. Menos mal que no lo hacía todos los días o ya se habría mudado a vivir allí, como una forma de ahorrarse el viaje._

 _En cuanto entró, notó lo entretenidas que estaban en la charla. Iba a saludarlas, pero lo que oyó hizo que se quedara estático, mientras su humor empezaba a volverse oscuro._

— _¿Te regala una flor cada día?_ _—_ _preguntó Jan Di con ojos soñadores._

— _Sí, es tan dulce y atento._ _—_ _respondió tiernamente Ga Eul._

 _ **"**_ _ **¿Una flor cada día? ¿Dulce y atento?"**_ _,_ __ _pensó molesto Yi Jeong. No le agradó para nada aquella afirmación de la joven maestra._

— _¡Y lindo, además! Lo conocí hace unos días cuando recogí a Ga Eul en la escuela. Si no fuera porque está enamorado de ti… ¡lo conquistaría!—afirmó Jae Kyung haciendo reír a sus dos acompañantes._

" _ **¡¿Enamorado de mi Ga Eul?!"**_ _, los ojos de Yi Jeong se agrandaron ante la noticia ¡Su novia tenía un pretendiente desconocido!_

— _¡Unnie, qué cosas dices! —río Jan Di ante las ocurrencias de Jae._

— _¿Por qué? Sí es verdad —se justificó Ha y prosiguió —: Es más, si yo fuera Ga Eul abandonaría a Yi Jeong y correría hacia ese apuesto chico. — Yi Jeong se horrorizó y un fuerte deseo asesino empezó a surgir en su interior ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle semejante barbaridad a Ga Eul? ¿Acaso estaba loca? — Y dime, ¿qué te regaló esta vez?_

— _Hoy me regalo chocolates._ _—_ _declaró Ga Eul, abriendo su bolso, al mismo tiempo que sacaba una pequeña caja dorada._

 _ **"**_ _ **¿Qué demonios**_ _ **? ¡Primero flores y ahora chocolates!"**_ _, se_ _gritaba internamente el Casanova y para colmo… ¡su marca especial!_ _Desde la distancia Yi Jeong había distinguido la marca, eran los mismos que siempre le obsequiaba a Ga Eul. Claro que sus cajas tenían un tamaño mayor, porque sabía que ella amaba compartir sus chocolates con Jan Di y Jae Kyung._

— _¡Qué bien, nos trajiste!—_ _A Jae Kyung si algo la emocionaba, además de comprar ropa, bolsos y zapatos, eran los dulces._

— _¡Unnie, compórtate!_ _—_ _la regañó Jan Di._

— _¿Qué? Me encantan los chocolates._ _—_ _confesó fingiendo inocencia Jae Kyung._

 _Ga Eul repartió los chocolates que había guardado para sus amigas, en tanto un Yi Jeong celoso observaba atentamente la escena. Fastidiado de oír como Jae Kyung continuaba despotricando alabanzas al mentado pretendiente, decidió anunciarse:_

— _¡Buenas tardes!_ _—_ _expresó fríamente._

 _Fue inevitable para el ex playboy esconder su disgusto y menos a la traviesa Jae Kyung, quien desde un principio se había percatado de la presencia de Yi Jeong y planeó ponerlo verde de celos._

— _¿Yi Jeong ah, cuando llegaste?_ _—_ _cuestionó Ga Eul emocionada._

— _Hace un momento._ _—_ _dijo serio el alfarero, sin embargo quiso haberle respondido:_ _ **"Estabas tan extasiada hablando sobre tu admirador que ni siquiera notaste que estaba aquí".**_

— _Yi Jeong, ¿quieres unos chocolates?_ _—_ _le ofreció Jae. Por supuesto que su intención era molestarlo un poco más._

— _No, gracias, me caen mal los chocolates._ _—_ _se excusó_ _educadamente, mientras pensaba:_ _ **"¿Qué le sucede a mono, ofreciéndome chocolates de mi rival?".**_

— _¡Qué lástima! ¡Están deliciosos! Los trajo Ga Eul._ _—_ _comentó Jan Di._

 _El atractivo rostro del Casanova se desfiguró y Jae Kyung sonreía porque, sin saberlo, la joven doctora le ayudaba en su plan._

— _¿Yi Jeong ah, nos vamos? —_ _preguntó Ga Eul, que permanecía totalmente ignorante de los sentimientos del alfarero y la_ _ **"siniestra"**_ _trama urdida por su amiga._

 _Momentos después, la pareja se despidió. Una vez que se fueron, Jae Kyung estalló en risas._

— _Unnie, ¿qué es tan divertido? —inquirió Jan Di sin entender._

— _He descubierto algo muy divertido. — Los ojos de Jae brillaban con malicia, entonces dijo —: El Casanova del F4 también puede sentir celos._

— _No me digas que…_

— _Así es. Yi Jeong escuchó toda nuestra conversación y ahora debe sentir ganas de golpear a cierto chico por mirar a su querida Ga Eul._

 _Tanto Jan Di como Jae Kyung rieron un buen rato a costa de cierto ex playboy._

 _Al otro día, Yi Jeong se propuso averiguar quién era el osado que se atrevía a intentar arrebatarle a su novia. Tomó de su guardarropa un carísimo equipo deportivo negro, una gorra y gafas. Creyó que vistiendo de ese modo nadie lo reconocería. Mientras permanecía escondido detrás del pilar, vio salir a una sonriente Ga Eul con uno de sus compañeros de trabajo._

 _ **"¿Cómo puede sonreírle así?**_ _ **¡Soy el único al que debe darle esas sonrisas!"**_ _murmuraba_ _para sí el Casanova, cuya sangre volvía hervir de celos como el día anterior._

 _Ga Eul se despidió de su compañero. En esos instantes estaba por acercarse a ella, cuando oyó a alguien decir:_

— _¡Maestra Chu!_ _— Era un niño de unos cinco años._

— _Sí, Jun Ki._

— _Esto es para usted. —dijo el chiquillo, entregándole una pequeña bolsita de color rosado._

— _¡Gracias Jun Ki!_ _—_ _exclamó Ga Eul alegre._ _Abrió_ _el paquete, revelando el contenido. Eran galletas de vainilla con chispas de chocolate._

— _Las hice yo mismo._ _—_ _afirmó orgullosamente Jun Ki, mientras Ga Eul probaba una de las galletas._

— _¡_ _Están deliciosas, Jun Ki ah! ¡Sin duda eres un gran chef!_ _—elogió al chiquillo, el cual la miraba con gran admiración._

— _Me alegra que le gusten, Señorita Chu. Ah, antes que me olvide…_ _— Jun Ki abrió su mochila y extrajo una hermosa rosa blanca —_ _su flor._

— _¡Es hermosa! Gracias Jun Ki ah. —dijo realmente feliz Ga Eul y olió el delicioso aroma que brotaba de la flor._

— _Ninguna flor es más bella que usted… señorita Chu._

— _Eres muy halagador. Estoy segura que cuando crezcas muchas niñas se enamorarán de ti._

— _Cuando yo crezca me casaré con usted. Me esperará ¿verdad?_ _—_ _manifestó con emoción Jun Ki._

— _¡Por supuesto!_ _—_ _aseguró Ga Eul y añadió_ _—:_ _A propósito, los chocolates de ayer estaban deliciosos._

 _Unos metros más atrás, un apuesto hombre no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban y sus oscuras orbes veían. Resultaba irrisorio como un absurdo malentendido lo había llevado a terminar espiando a Ga Eul. Se sentía un idiota, especialmente por dudar de ella. Seguramente Jae Kyung estaba enterada que ese_ _ **"supuesto pretendiente"**_ _era un muchachito y le había jugado una espantosa broma. Podía imaginársela riéndose de él._

 _Después de un par de minutos, Jun Ki se retiró con su madre, la cual también era testigo de la escena como cierto Casanova. De pronto, a su espalda, reconoció la voz que le decía:_

— _No está bien que haga promesas que no podrá cumplir, señorita Chu._

 _Ga Eul se volteó rápidamente._

— _¡Yi Jeong ah!_ _—_ _dijo sonriendo, pero se detuvo en seco al verlo_ _— ¿Por qué estás vestido así? —Normalmente lucía costosos trajes y sólo cuando iba al gimnasio o practicar algún deporte con el F4 se vestía de modo tan casual._

— _Así… ¿cómo? Mi ropa…está…perfectamente bien. —tartamudeó nervioso._

 _La joven achicó los ojos. Su instinto femenino le alertó. Aquella actitud tan defensiva en Yi Jeong sólo era posible cuando quería impedir que descubrieran algo de él._

— _So Yi Jeong, ¿qué ocultas? —exigió Ga Eul._

— _¡Nada! Sólo estaba haciendo ejercicio a unas cuadras de aquí y llegué sin darme cuenta. —alegó rápidamente._

 _Jamás admitiría que la espiaba y menos que se puso celoso de un mocoso de 5 años ¡Eso acabaría con su reputación!_

— _¿Ejercicio con tu auto estacionado allí? —le contestó incrédula, señalando el BMW plateado estacionado a cinco metros._

" _ **¡**_ _ **Maldición, me olvidé!"**_ _, gritó internamente. En un descuido se había olvidado de estacionar el coche en otra parte. Se sentía como Gu Jun Pyo cuando dejaba que la inmadurez lo dominara._

— _Es increíble, luce igual a mi auto._ _— Su respuesta fue el epítome de la estupidez._

— _¡So Yi Jeong, dime la verdad! ¡No finjas demencia!_ _— Ga Eul empezaba a enfadarse y no era agradable verla en ese estado._

 _Suspiró y bajó la mirada, no tenía más remedio que sincerarse._

— _Te oí hablar con Jan Di y Jae Kyung sobre las flores y chocolates que te regalaron, así que pensé…_ _—admitió avergonzado,_ _haciendo un lindo mohín._

— _Tonto…_ _— La joven lo miraba divertida— Nunca imaginé que el famoso Casanova estaría celoso de un niño—le dijo en tono burlesco._

— _Vamos,_ _Ga Eul yang, deja de burlarte de mí. No es gracioso._

 _Ese día, Ga Eul descubrió que su novio tenía un lado bastante posesivo._

—Ustedes, idiotas ¡Basta! _—_ vociferó molesto Yi Jeong al resto del F4.

¿Por qué Ga Eul tuvo que contarles a sus amigas? Se rascó la cabeza en señal de frustración.

—Oye, Yi Jeong ¿pondrás una agencia de detectives?— preguntó Wo Bin.

— ¿O podrías ser un agente encubierto? —comentóJun Pyo.

—Lo dudo, es peor que el agente 86 para camuflarse. — Hasta Ji Hoo se aprovechaba de la situación y bromeaba a costa de él.

Yi Jeong gritó, mientras les lanzaba los almohadones que estaban en el sillón.

Habían tres cosas de las que So Yi Jeong se hallaba seguro, la primera que sus amigos eran un trío de idiotas; segundo que Ga Eul lo amaba, hecho que lo hacía muy feliz… y tercero que su peor rival eran los celos.

 **=o=O=o=O=o=O=o=O=o=O=o=O=o=O=o=O=o=O=o=O=**

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí de haber leído un Yi Jeong celoso jajaja**_

 _ **Como siempre digo, los comentarios son bienvenidos.**_

 _ **Gracias**_

 _ **SoEul83 :)**_


End file.
